This invention relates generally to concrete slab joint systems for transferring loads between adjacent concrete slabs, and more particularly a concrete slab joint system having a rectangular load plate and a load plate sleeve.
Large concrete floors and roads are typically formed from a plurality of cast in place concrete slabs that are separated by joints. Changes in atmospheric conditions and soil conditions can cause movement of the concrete slabs relative to one another. Typically, dowels are embedded into adjacent slabs to prevent movement perpendicular to the top surface of the slabs and to permit movement along the dowel direction, or movement of the slabs away from each other. However, the known round dowels do not permit lateral movement along the slab joints. The restraint of lateral movement of adjacent slabs can cause a build-up of stress in the slabs which can cause cracking in the concrete slabs.